From Darkness Into Light
by sindney
Summary: On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart? (Warning: Rape and Torture are mentioned in the story. Please don't read if the subject offends you.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**I'd love to see what you guys think. So please leave a comment.**

* * *

On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve were apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel.

**Chapter 1**

When the US government learned of a military transport that was intercepted in Colombia a few weeks ago, they asked the 5.0 taskforce to help them retrieve their stolen weapons. Their assignment was simple. Locate the cartels hideout; assess the size of the operation and call for military backup. However things didn't work out exactly as planned. Only when they entered the jungle and located the camp, did they realize the size of the operation they stumbled upon. Before they had time to retreat, they were spotted and apprehended.

Now sitting in a musty and dark cell, with nothing but two mattresses on the floor, Steve and Kono had nothing to do but bide their time until someone came to look for them. The first few days consisted of coming up with plots for an escape. However after they realized that any moves they would make would probably get them killed, they decided to sit tight and wait for the US government to organize a rescue mission.

From what they could tell, the cartel stumbled upon the weapons transport in error. A lucky break that they now sought to repeat. They now wanted information from Steve and Kono regarding other US military weapon transports they could seize as if the two were privy to every import and export route the US military used in South America. No amount of pleading or explaining seemed to deter their captors from their goal. So every day one was taken for interrogation while the other sat alone in the stuffy room, waiting and praying that their captors wouldn't inflict too much damage on their friend and colleague.

After ten days of repeated questions and threats, angry and frustrated with the lack of information they were receiving, their jailers turned to bodily force to get what they wanted. At first it was a slap, a punch, a push but eventually the slaps and punches turned to beatings. One particularly bad day, Steve was brought back to the cell with a bloody nose and multiple contusions to his body.

When the door was shut Kono scurried over, worry etched on her face. "Boss, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He said trying to wipe the blood that was dripping from his nose, with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let me get some water." She said hurrying towards the left side of the large door where a metal bucket with a ladle sat. The food they received was severely lacking in any nutritional value or taste for that matter but at least they were provided with plenty of water. "I don't have a rag but I can use my hands if you don't mind." She said bringing over the bucket and placing it on the floor next to him.

"You don't need to do that Kono." He said wincing softly as he tried to sit up to better face her.

"Come on. You let me use your leg like a pillow last night. It's the least I can do." She said giving him a small smile. His eyes crinkled in humor and his lips lifted into a small smile before wincing when the wound on his lip, which had begun to close, opened once again. Steve was a solemn person, no one could deny that, but spending twenty-four hours a day with him for the last ten days, Kono got to see him in a different light. She got to see that under that stoic exterior there was a caring and compassionate individual, with a sense of humor no less. With sleep escaping them for most of their days, they had plenty of time to talk. They spoke of their childhood, their family, even their hopes and fears.

Bringing her wet hands over his face, several times, she wiped away the blood that had started to dry up. Thankfully his nosebleed had stopped, indicative of a nose severely hurt but not broken. She rubbed away the dirt that had gathered on his face and carefully ran her fingers over the wound on his lip trying to stop the small amount of blood that had escaped it. When she was done she washed her hands in the water and sat down next to him. "Anything else hurt beside the face?"

"My ribs a little, but nothing I haven't had hurt before." He said looking over and giving her a small smile.

"I guess tomorrow will be my turn." She said chewing on her lip worriedly. There was no escaping the torture their captors had planned for them but deep down she had hope that something or someone would come barging in and save them from another day of pain and worry.

"Not if I can help it." He said giving her a serious look.

"What? You think you'll volunteer for all the beatings, while I sit here nice and cozy?" She couldn't help but smile softly at him, appreciative of his protective nature and his willingness to prevent her from being hurt.

"I wouldn't call this room cozy." He said raising his hand and sweeping it around the small space they were being kept in.

"True, but that wouldn't be fair Steve." She said looking at him. In the last few days she came to realize how generous Steve really was. As their boss, he protected the team, even put his life in danger if he had to, but being locked up with him she realized how far the man was willing to go to keep her safe.

"Kono…"

"Lets not talk about this." She said interrupting him. "What ever happens will happen, not like we can do much about it." She said patting his forearm. "Lets just enjoy the calm before the storm and not worry if the wave is going to sweep us away."

As much as he wanted to protect her, she wanted to do the same for him. He was willing to put his life on the line for her and at that moment she realized she was willing to do the same for him. In the last few days her feelings for him started to shift, from boss to friend to something she couldn't explain or comprehend at that moment. They weren't as simple as they once were. They were deeper and more complex. Maybe being held prisoner with someone brought out feelings one wasn't aware of but maybe the feelings had always been there, hiding under the surface.

* * *

Steve woke to a piercing scream coming from the other side of the metal door. Jumping up he looked around the room and realized that Kono was nowhere to be found. "Oh my God." He whispered to himself, rushing to the door trying to hear what was going on the other side. It didn't take him long to realize their captors were hurting her. Her screams were filled with pain and agony. He could hear her calling for him. Screaming his name over and over, her voice cracking and raw. A sense of duty, anxiety and panic over took him as he ran against the door and tried to break it down. Angry he banged against the door, his fists red and swollen from the force, begging them to stop. A helplessness overtook him as he shouted, pleaded and offered them his life, just so they would stop, but to no avail. Her screaming went on for what felt like hours.

When he suddenly couldn't hear her any more he stepped away from the door afraid that they had killed her. A few moments later the lock in the door turned and two guards walked in, pointing their guns at him. Just as he was about to rush them a third one brought in Kono. She draped over his shoulder, her arms limp and her hair hung down the guards back as her head swung back and forth. The guard dropped her unconscious body onto the mattress like a sack of potatoes and retreated from the room. Unable to concentrate on anything but Kono's unconscious form he stepped away from the two pointing guns at him and rushed across the small room towards her.

Dropping down on his knees next to her he took in a deep breath before he slowly bent over her to move her chestnut hear away from her face. As the curtain of hair fell away from her, Steve sucked in a painful gulp of air as his stomach dropped. Her face was marred with bruises, which extended down her neck. Her left eye was swollen shut; her lip still bleeding. He followed the bruising down her body. Her short-sleeved shirt and short pants allowed him to see the bruises that are slowly appearing.

Adrenaline, anger and chest splitting pain still ripping through his body he pulled at the sleeves off his tee-shirt, until the material gave way. Retrieving the bucket of water from across the room he dipped the small scraps of cloth into the water, determined to take care of her as she took care of him the night before. Wringing the rags one last time he scooted closer and ran the wet material over her face carefully. He dabbed at the still bleeding lip several times until the blood finally ceased trickling from it. When done with her face, he moved slowly down her body trying to clean out the rest of her cuts and bruises, which covered her arms and hands. Carefully wiping the dirt from her hands he saw how hard she must have fought their captors. Soaking up the cloth he took his time cleaning up her fingers and nails. If her screams hadn't convinced him, her broken and bloody fingernails only proved to him of fight she put up. Scooting toward her lower half he rung out the scraps of cloth once again ready to tackle the last of her bruises. Even with the fading light streaming thought the small window of their cell; Steve froze momentarily, when he spotted the bruising covering her upper legs. A hollow undistinguished sound escaped his throat as her name escaped him lips. "Oh God" he said, squeezing his eyes shut as heart contracted with searing pain. The bruises on her thighs outlined fingermarks and at that moment time suddenly stopped, forever, for him and for Kono. The little hope he held onto dashed. Kono didn't receive just a simple beating she was raped. That realization brought tears to his eyes. Tears of pain and regret, tears of guilt and ache, tears he couldn't hold back. Hunching over like a small child he took her hand into his and held on as if his life depended on it.

Regret for bringing her on this assignment overwhelmed him as he sat helplessly next to her. "I should have realized these animals were going to use any method necessary to get what they wanted." He said to her unconscious form. "I'm sorry Kono." He whispered, extending his shaky hand toward her face.

As the tips of his fingers touched her bruised cheek Kono's terrified eyes snapped open. Choking on a scream she lifted her hands and pushed him away from her. Wincing in pain she shifted backward towards the wall pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Her body vibrating with fear and tension.

Momentarily stunned by her reaction, he sat up straight trying to figure out why she would react as she did, until it dawned on him that he had been touching her before she opened her eyes. With the understanding it wasn't him she was afraid of but his touch, he scooted back trying to put distance between the two of them. "Its okay Kono. It's only me." He said softly trying to calm her down. "I won't hurt you."

Watching her huddled against the wall in fear, broke his heart. She looked so fragile, like a small child cowering in the corner afraid of thunderstorms. Sitting back down a few feet away from her, Steve spoke softly until he finally saw her relax enough to sit back down on the mattress and extend her legs out in front of her. "Can I come sit next to you?" He asked finally. When she nodded, he scooted over, putting at least a foot of distance between the two of them, trying to avoid making her feel uncomfortable. Apologizing again for scaring her Steve extended his hand, encouraging her to take it. After a few minutes of his coaxing she placed her hand into his and gripped his hand tightly as is holding on to him was the only way she would come out of this alive.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night. He sat next to her as she eventually curled down onto the mattress in a fetal position, whimpering softly as sleep overtook her battered form. Afraid of scaring her, he didn't touch her again, but sat close by, trying to convey to her that he was there for her, no matter what.

* * *

When the morning came, with neither one of them having slept much, Steve went to retrieve the fresh water the guard brought in a few minutes ago. Bringing it over he removed the ladle from the bucket and tried to get her to take a few sips. At first she was unresponsive but eventually she sat up, wincing in pain, and took the water Steve offered. She mumbled a soft "thank you," before handing him back the ladle.

"I wish they would just come in here and kill us already." She said leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

A lump formed in his throat, hearing her speak like that. He shifted closer and took a seat next to her. Careful not to touch her, he extended his hand again willing her to take it. She looked down to his hand for quite a long time before she finally placed her palm into his. "I won't let them hurt you again." He said softly, promising himself he would take any pain they decided to inflict upon him just to protect Kono.

When their captors came in that afternoon, Steve found himself jumping up from his sitting position, trying to intercept the guard that was making his way toward Kono. "I think it's my turn." He said offering himself to the guards.

Her head snapped up as his name escaped her lips. "Don't…" she said trying to get him to stop talking.

"But she is so much fun." One of the guards hissed at him. His yellow teeth protruding from under his mustached face. His greasy hair was tied with a bandana as his dirty and sweat stained clothes hung from his lanky form.

Looking over, Steve saw the fear and disgust that crossed Kono's face, only cementing his decision to offer himself to their captors. "Maybe, but you just don't know how fun I can be." He said before he rushed the guard. As the guard stumbled back the other one raised his weapon and pointed it at Steve's head.

Kono's small scream stopped him in his tracks. Realizing that seeing him get killed would probably push her over the edge completely, Steve surrendered and put his hands over his head giving up the fight. The guard with a gun angrily grabbed him by his collar and shoved him out of the room.

* * *

**This is my first Hawaii 5.0 story I've posted…so I'm curious to see what you all think. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**I'd love to see what you guys think. So please leave a comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_One day since the attack_

Several hours from the time the guards removed Steve forcibly from their cell he was dragged in and deposited on the floor a few feet from the door. As the door slammed shut Kono quickly crawled over to him, intending to help. Upon reaching him, his bruised body made her take a step back in shock. His face was almost unrecognizable. If it hadn't been for his beautiful hazel green eyes looking up at her, she wouldn't have been able to tell it was Steve.

"Kono" he whispered his voice full of pain.

"I'm here Steve." She said her voice cracking with emotion. As her eyes caressed his bleeding face she let the tears that gathered in them fall. Looking at his broken form she realized how much pain he endured trying to protect her from the animals on the other side of the wall. Putting her fears of the human touch aside she reached out and took his hand into hers. "Can you move?" she asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Come on." Slowly tugging him into a sitting position. She knew that in order for her to move him to the mattress across the room, she would have to place his arm around her shoulder. The thought of having a man touch her after what she went thought made her stomach churn but there was no way in hell she wasn't going to help Steve when he needed her. No way she was going to let her fear rule her when he took the beating trying to defend her.

Sensing her discomfort, Steve pulled his hand away from her and mumbled. "No. I can do it."

Seeing the resolve in his face Kono's heart broke for him. She knew that he was in a lot of pain but even so, he tried to avoid making her feel uncomfortable. Determined to help him no matter what, she reached for his arm once again. "Its okay." She whispered, placing his arm over her shoulder and lifting him slowly off the ground. His body was heavy. She felt his legs buckle with each step they took. Finally reaching the end of the room she helped him onto the mattress by the wall stumbling slightly when he plopped down heavily against the wall.

"Let's clean you up." Bringing over the bucket he used yesterday to clean her wounds, she reached inside and pulled the wet rags from the water. Wringing them out, she kneeled down next to Steve and started cleaning the many cuts on his face.

Lifting his hand slowly he touched her arm with the tips of his fingers. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." She said giving him a watery smile. She slowly wiped the blood off his forehead rinsing the rags in the water before retuning to clean out the cuts themselves. He hissed as she touched the deep gash over his left eye. "This one will need stitches." She said softly, holding the rag over the cut trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"I'm sorry Kono," he said speaking softly.

Giving him a sad smile she moved the rag to see if the cut ceased bleeding. "I don't blame you." She said, knowing he wasn't apologizing to her for her help with his many wounds but for the torture she endured the day before.

"You should," he said reaching up and taking the rag from her hand. He shook his head as if unable to fathom what she went thorough. She could see in his eyes that he would have gladly taken any beating, any day, again and again if it had prevented Kono from getting hurt.

"Its not your fault." She said shifting down and taking a seat next to him. Trying to put his mind at rest. "I volunteered for this mission."

"Yeah but I should have know that they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, including hurting you."

Looking up and meeting his eyes she saw the guilt and sadness there. The pain radiating from him brought tears to her eyes. Reaching over slowly she took the rag from his limp hand and moved closer to clean up the cuts that ran up his forearm. "I'll be fine…eventually." She whispered swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Kono," he said bending down slightly, getting her to look at him. "We'll get out of here. I promise you."

Nodding sadly she continued cleaning his arm before moving over to take care of the other one.

They didn't speak much the rest of the night. Once she was done she retrieved the fresh water that was left for them by the door and helped him take a few sips. Expecting her to move to her own side of the room she could see the surprise on his face when she sat down next to him. Leaning against the wall she extended her hand to him offering him comfort as he did to her the night before. Taking her small hand into his much larger one, she realized the strength they gave one another. She went through something no human being should ever endure yet she was there offering him what little strength she had left just as he did for her.

With a small squeeze of her hand Kono realized that Steve was offering her his thanks. It provided a small light at the end of dark dingy tunnel they were both stuck in. As the hours passed she got progressively more tired until she finally closed her eyes drifting between wakefulness and sleep. After some time she felt Steve pull his hand from hers. About to object, he placed it on her shoulder, pulling her down so she could lie more comfortably on the mattress below. As if he realized she needed him, he left his hand on her shoulder, showing her that he was right there next to her and wasn't going to leave her.

* * *

She woke with a start hearing the commotion outside the metal door. Steve sat up and looked over at her fearful face, before he pointed to the far corner of the cell directly behind the door. Understanding what he was trying to say she quickly moved into the corner and crouched down, wrapping her arms around her bruised legs. She watched him stand up unsteadily and take a few limping steps towards the door.

Suddenly shots were fired and he retreated toward her. "Stay still," he told her grabbing the metal bucket off the floor and positioning himself a few feet from the door. Dumping the water out he held it as if it was a semiautomatic ready to strike anyone who dare enter the room.

She swallowed back a scream when the door burst open with a loud bang. Steve stood still, the bucket raised over his head, ready to assault the person stepping through. A familiar voice had him freeze in his tracks.

"Steve? Kono?" Danny's voice broke through the haze of Kono's mind. Looking up she saw Danny enter the room, an assault rifle in his arms. Right behind him Chin stepped in looking around before they both spotted Steve standing to the left of them.

Lowering their rifles they rushed over to him just as his beaten body crumpled to the floor, the metal bucket clunking to the concrete below. "Steve?" Danny called out stepping closer to him. "Oh man," he mumbled as he realized the condition his friend was in.

"Kono?" she heard Chin say running towards her. She pulled herself tighter into the corner words of warning getting choked up in her throat.

"Don't touch her!" Steve shouted, stopping Chin in his tracks. She lifted her head and looked over at Steve who was now sitting up looking over at Chin.

"What?"

"I said don't touch her." Steve repeated his voice softer. "She was…just, don't okay. Trust me."

Chin looked at Steve with a strange expression on his face, when sudden realization hit and his eyes glossed over. It was at that moment her cousin realized that the worst thing one could imagine happening to a woman being held captive, did in fact happen. She had been raped.

"Okay." He said his voice cracking. Slowly approaching her he kneeled down in front of Kono and cleared his throat. "Can you walk?"

Nodding her head she slowly stood and placed her hand on the wall behind her for balance. Her legs were weak and wobbly. Taking a step forward she saw Chin extend his hand, offering her help. "I'm fine," she mumbled making her way towards the open door, wishing she could have accepted the help he offered. Stepping outside into the long hallway that lead to freedom she spotted Steve a few steps ahead, leaning heavily against Danny as he was led out the front door.

Stepping outside she shut her eyes against the sunlight that assaulted her. It had been twelve days since they stepped into fresh air, twelve days since they were captured, and twelve days since their lives changed forever.

* * *

Steve watched her standing in the clearing, looking at the commotion around her. The marines were running around, loading the few hostages that managed to survive into the military truck, while others were loading up the cargo boxes onto trailers. Busting the members of this cartel was a matter of national security. Not only were they drug runners but the extensive collection of various US military weapons found in their possession only proved that they were, in fact the ones that they had been searching for.

When a medic approached Kono to offer her aid she took a step back refusing to allow him near her. "Miss, we need to take a look at your injuries." He said clearly surprised by her reaction.

"I'm fine. I need to first go and check on someone." She mumbled making her way over to where Steve sat sideways on the gurney. A medic was placing a bandage over the deep gash on his forehead while another finished wrapping his right arm in a thick white dressing.

Not missing what had happened moments ago Steve turned toward the medic working on his face and asked him for some privacy. As she approached him, he saw how anxious and uncomfortable she looked. Unwilling to add to that he patted the place next to him on the gurney, inviting her to take a seat.

Shifting her feet for a moment she looked up into his understanding eyes before she moved forward and sat down next to him. "You saw that?" she asked, knowing there wasn't much Steve missed.

"I did."

"What should I do?" she looked up at him not sure he was going to be able to answer her. Not sure if he understood that the thought of being touched by another human being, even someone who was there to help, at that point would push her over the edge.

"What if we just take care of your face and arms?" he asked looking at her. Trying to ease the tension radiating from her body. "The rest can wait until we get home."

Looking into his eyes, she nodded. Steve waved over the young medic that had just left his side. "Just her face and arms." He said giving him a stern look. The man seemed to understand and walked towards her slowly. He replaced his latex gloves and assessed the damage on her face without touching her.

"I need to clean the cuts a little." He said his eyes asking her for permission. Nodding, she closed her eyes, not sure if her body was going to flinch at his touch. He moved slowly, placing the antiseptic over her cuts removing the dirt that settled there, before placing a bandage over her right cheekbone. When she felt his hand move down to touch her arm she jumped, her eyes snapping open.

Looking over at Steve she grabbed his hand forcefully, her nails digging into his palm. "I'm here." He said softly letting her know that nothing would happen to her.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

When the medic finished wrapping her left arm, he placed a sling around her neck and moved over to her right. Her hand still entwined with Steve's she refused to let go so he could perform his duties. Steve lifted his arm along with hers so the man could assess the damage.

"Those are only superficial," the young medic said running the antiseptic over a few of the cuts on her arm. "We don't need to bandage that arm," he said looking up at Kono as he took a step back.

Nodding gratefully Kono mumbled a soft 'thank you'.

Moving over to Steve, he finished placing the bandage over his eyebrow and finally left. Left alone, they sat side-by-side, wounded, tired and dirty, still holding hands, still feeding off one another's strength.

* * *

Sitting on the military transport a few feet away from Kono and Steve, Danny looked over at Chin who looked deep in thought. "You okay buddy?" he asked concerned for his friend.

Sighing deeply Chin pulled his eyes away from Kono and looked at Danny. "Not really." Chin said motioning towards his cousin. "Look at her."

Understanding his friend's unease Danny pulled his eyes away and looked over at Kono. She sat curled into her seat like a small child. Her hair falling over her face hiding some of the more pronounced bruises covering her face. Her left arm lay limply in the sling the medics made her wear, while her right one was wrapped in one of Steve's. Moving his eyes down her body he saw the dark angry bruises marring her legs. His stomach churned thinking of what she must have gone through before the rescue team got them out.

"She is so broken." Chin's words pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Maybe now, but she'll get through this Chin." Said Danny trying to give his friend some encouragement. "She is the strongest woman I've ever met."

"I hope so Danny." Chin said rubbing his hands over his face. "She wouldn't even let me touch her." He said his voice cracking.

Danny knew that her refusal to let him near hurt Chin, but he also understood what she was going through. Working as a detective for many years he had encountered rape victims who reacted the same way Kono did. They couldn't bear to be touched, even casually. It took most of them a long time to get comfortable with men again and unfortunately some never did. "It will take time Chin. She'll have lots to deal with in the next few months and it won't be easy for her." He said looking over at his friend. "She'll need counseling and support from all of us."

"I know Danny but its just frustrating that there is nothing I can do to ease her pain." Chin said his voice somber.

"I know buddy." Nodding his head Danny looked at the two again. They looked like warriors who barely survived the fight of their lives. Covered in bruises and bandages, they sat still their eyes closed, relaxed enough to sleep, probably for the first time in over two weeks. Their mission which was to last for three days max turned into twelve days of hell.

When Chin called him two days into the mission and informed him that he lost contact with Steve and Kono, he knew that something must have gone terribly wrong. Unable to pin point their location only added to the stress the team was going through. Eventually with the help of the military they located where their missing colleagues were being held. Unfortunately getting there for the rescue added on another few days, eventually getting Steve and Kono out twelve days into their capture.

* * *

More coming up soon. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all that left a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**I'd love to see what you guys think. So please leave a comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Five days since the attack_

Sitting on her plush sofa in front of the television Kono couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering to Steve. They had arrived home three days ago. After being taken to the hospital for a thorough examination Chin informed her that Steve was being admitted. The injury to his left knee was severe enough that the doctors wanted to operate immediately. With all the cuts and bruises between the two of them she hadn't noticed how bad the damage really was.

Jumping at the crashing noise coming from her kitchen, she sighed with frustration wondering what Adam was up to now. He hadn't left her side since she got home, insisting he would stay with her until she healed. Even thought she appreciated his help, she couldn't help by feel suffocated by his constant attention. He was treating her like a broken china doll, insisting on doing anything and everything for her. She was surprised he hadn't asked if he could feed her like a child because apparently she was too broken to feed herself.

Needing to get out of the house she threw the blanket over the back of the sofa and sat up. Before standing she lifted one of her pant legs hoping the angry dark bruises marring her skin, had started to fade. Unfortunately it seemed that they only became more pronounced. Her stomach churned at the memories of how she received them assaulted her. Before breaking down completely, Kono stood slowly, her sore muscles screaming in pain as she made her way towards the back of the house.

Bypassing the kitchen and the mess Adam was making in there, she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Pulling on a fresh shirt and pulling her hair into a ponytail she walked out into the hall, grabbing her car keys off the side table.

"Hey." She heard Adam from behind her. "Where are you going?"

Sighing with impatience she turned and faced him. "I need to get some fresh air."

"Okay. Let me get changed."

"No," she said, more forcefully then she would have liked. When she saw the hurt look cross his face she exhaled and met his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just need to be alone for a little while."

"I could leave so you can be alone, but I don't know if driving is such a good idea Kono." He said stepping closer to her.

Lifting her hand to keep him where he was, she leaned up against the wall and rested her head on the cool hard surface behind her. She knew that her reaction to him hurt his feelings but she just couldn't help herself. He tried to be affectionate multiple times since she came home but no matter how much she trusted Adam, every time he came close, her body would involuntarily flinch.

"I'll be fine." She said softly giving him a sad smile. "I just can't be cooped up in here all day. It's making me crazy."

"Okay." He said conceding to what she wanted.

"I'll drive slow. Promise." She said walking slowly towards the front door. Her right arm was still wrapped in bandages but the sling was gone and she knew with confidence she was going to be able to handle her car. Opening the door she looked back at Adam one last time before walking out into the fresh crisp air.

She debated going to the hospital to see Steve but in the end she turned her car towards her favorite beach. After she blew out her knee surfing on the pro circuit, she spent many hours sitting under the palm trees watching the locals surf the large waves. That beach was her saving grace, her happy place. A place of reflection and right at that moment she felt like she needed it desperately.

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock in the evening when Chin and Danny entered Steve's hospital room. He sat sideways on the bed dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, a packed bag on the bed next to him. "Finally." He said shifting towards the edge, struggling to reach his crutches.

"Hold on there brah." Chin said stepping closer and retrieving his crutches for him. "I know you're excited to leave but we don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Thanks." He said when Chin handed him the crutches. Slowly shifting off the bed and onto the crutches, he felt shooting pains rushing up his injured arm. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath, sitting back down on the bed.

"Wait a minute." Said Danny exiting the room and returning with a wheelchair.

"I don't need that. I can do it." He said trying again to stand up. This time it wasn't just his arm he hurt. Jostling his freshly operated knee he swallowed back a cry when he knocked it against the crutch.

Getting admitted to the hospital was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But he knew his knee must have looked bad when the doctor hissed while examining him. They told him on the spot that he would need to get surgery if he wanted it to heal correctly. Now three days later he couldn't wait to get home. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, hear the waves breaking in the surf behind his house and finally after the ordeal him and Kono went through, he wanted to be comfortable.

"Oh come now. Don't be a baby. That's what they're here for." Danny said walking over to Steve and helping him into the wheelchair.

* * *

When they finally arrived at his house his two friends helped him into the living room and got him settled on the sofa. "Thanks guys." He said leaning back against the armrest. "I didn't realize that was gonna be so tiring."

"Yeah, when you get your ass beaten within a inch of your life, things do tire a person out." Danny said smirking at Steve.

"True." He said shifting his position to get more comfortable. "How's Kono?" He asked looking over at Chin who was sitting in the chair across the way.

He hadn't seen her since she was taken into the examination room three days ago. When they arrived on Oahu, they were both taken to the hospital so they could get checked out. He refused to get his wounds looked at until he knew that Kono was all right. She looked anxious and scared. He sat with her in the ER until the doctors were ready to see her. Only then did he allow his own wounds taken care of.

"She's…I don't know. She's as well as can be expected." Chin said shaking his head. "I was there last night. She's quiet and withdrawn."

"Yeah." He said leaning his head back and looking up into the celling. He knew she had plenty of family and friends offering their support but he wished that he could be the one there for her. He realized in the time they spent together, that Kono wasn't just a friend. She was much more then that. She was someone he cared for deeply and the thought of her suffering through this pain broke his heart.

"Steve." He heard Danny's voice pulling him back from his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"No" he said looking over at his two friends. "I should have protected her better. I should have known what they would do to her and tried to stop them somehow." He said, his eyes squeezing shut in agony.

"How Steve? I mean look at you. You almost died. What more could you have done?" Chin said looking at his friend.

"I don't know. Something." He said softly.

"You can't blame yourself." Danny said looking over at Steve.

"Maybe not, but I do." He said after a few moments. Leaning his head back against the throw pillow, he closed his tired eyes. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep." He said feeling his body asking for rest.

"We could wait until Mary gets here?"

"Its okay guys. She has a key and I'm too tired to move even if I wanted to." He said his eyes blinking tiredly.

"Okay. We're gonna get going. Call if you need anything." Danny said as him and Chin made their way out the door.

When they sat into Chin's car Danny turned toward his friend and sighed. "I've never seen Steve doubt himself like that."

"True, but I don't think that you and I know even half of what those two went through Danny." He said. "And we probably never will."

Sitting quietly for a few moments Chin finally put the car into drive and pulled out into the road.

* * *

**More coming up soon. Please let me know what you all think. And thanks to all for the reviews left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**I'd love to see what you guys think. So please leave a comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_One week since the attack_

Sitting on the lounge behind his house Steve looked over the blue water thinking of the mission that went so awry. The miscalculation of ease is what got them captured. The mission was supposed to be one of reconnaissance. They were to enter the jungle, scout the location and report their findings back to the military.

Neither one of them thought that there would be so many cartel members present at the base. They got cornered within minutes of arrival and with nowhere to run they had to surrender.

Shifting slowly he reached for the beer sitting on the floor next to him. Taking a swig, he looked down to the phone in his palm, debating whether or not to call and check on Kono. He hadn't spoken to her since they got home. After she was released from the hospital all his information regarding her, came via Chin and based on what he heard she wasn't doing too well. He hadn't really expected her to. The scars they both sustained would heal soon enough but the trauma she experienced would take much longer, if ever, to heal.

Just as he started dialing the phone he heard the sliding door behind him push open. "Hey Boss," he heard her voice from behind him.

Turning his head he couldn't help but smile when she walked over to him and took a seat on the chaise next to him.

"Kono, hey. How are you doing?"

"Better then you." She said looking down to the brace that covered most of his leg. "How's that leg doing?"

"Hurts like hell but it'll heal." He said placing his hand over it. The surgery was a success however the pain that came afterwards was excruciating. He wasn't one to take pain medication so suffering through it was a given. It almost comforted him to feel the pain though. He felt like he deserved it for not protecting Kono. "How about you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Shrugging her shoulder she broke eye contact and looked down the beach. "I can't sleep." She said finally.

"That's not unusual."

"I slept there. Not much but I did. And now when I'm home safe, I can't." She said wringing her hands together with anxiety.

Even with the fading bruises on her face Steve saw the deep dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted. Her muscles looked tense and her eyes haunted. "Kono…" he started shifting slowly, placing his feet over the side of the chaise. The sharp pain that shot up his leg interrupted his train of thought. "Damn it." He mumbled reaching for his leg with both hands trying to soothe away the pain.

Seeing his discomfort Kono stood slowly and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Come on Steve. Don't lie to me. I know you're in pain." She said placing her palm gently over his knee as if wishing his discomfort away.

"This will heal." He said repeating his previous statement. "Its you I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine." She said not meeting his eyes. It was a lie and they both knew it. 'Fine' was not a word that she thought she would ever be again. She already went to see a therapist but even speaking with her, about the ordeal, seemed difficult. How would she be able to come to terms with what happened when she couldn't even admit to anyone what actually occurred. Steve was the only person that knew exactly what went on and that was only because he was there.

"Sit" he said softly patting the place on the chaise next to him. When she looked up at him with fearful eyes he raised his hands. "I promise I won't get too close."

"I'm not afraid of you Steve." She said softly taking a seat next to him. "In fact you're the only person that doesn't make me wanna crawl out of my own skin." She said, her voice cracking. A feeling of shame and embarrassment settled in the pit of her stomach. Admitting to him that he didn't scare her was hard enough but admitting that everyone else did was terrifying.

Sensing her pain Steve extended his hand to her and wrapped his strong fingers around hers. "I can't imagine what you're going through Kono. I wish there was something I could do for you. I really do." He said with sadness in his voice.

"You are doing it Steve." She said motioning to their entwined hands. "This makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe." She said looking over at him.

"I wish I could believe that Kono. If it wasn't for me…" he said, shaking his head. "God, how could this have happened?" He said his voice breaking with emotion.

Her eyes filled with tears. She realized how much blame he took upon himself; regardless of the fact that she explained she didn't fault him. Letting go of his hand, she turned her body toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Steve. Look at me. I don't blame you. I never did and I never will."

"You say that, but…"

"No. It was my decision to go on the mission. I knew what could happen and I accepted that when I volunteered." She said interrupting him. She needed Steve. The thought of him falling apart on her account terrified her. He had been her rock so far and maybe selfishly she wanted him to stay that way. Because working through this on her own, without his support, brought on a sense of panic she just couldn't handle. After all, he was the only reason things for her didn't turn out worse. He took a beating for her and she would never be able to repay him for that. "Things could have been worse if it wasn't for you, Steve. Don't you get that?" She said pointing to the various bandages that covered his body.

Shaking his head he placed his hand on her shoulder with hesitation. "Honestly, I would have had them beat me every day if it would have prevented them from hurting you."

"I know you would." She said sadly. He was a wonderful man who put himself in harms way to save her from torture. Hesitantly she leaned closer to Steve needing to embrace him. Needing to feel his strength.

"You don't have to." He said noticing her struggle.

"I…I need this." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please" she whispered asking him to embrace her back.

As Steve wrapped his arms around Kono's back her body started to shake as the tears she was holding in turned into gut wrenching sobs. Steve held her, rubbing slow circles on her back. "I'm here," he whispered over and over. Letting her know that no matter what he would be there for her any time she needed him.

It was the first time she really cried since the rape. The first time she showed someone what kind of pain she was in. The first time she felt safe having someone touch her.

* * *

**This was a short one. Next chapter coming up soon. Thank you for reading and thanks for all the reviews.**

**PS. ****_Someone pointed out that I misspelled Colombia indicating that I obviously don't care about the struggles there and I'm just using it to write my fic. I'm sorry if anyone took offense to my misspellings. As for not caring, I come from a small country that was riddled with war in the 90's where hundreds of thousands died or were effected negatively so I want to make sure that its comprehended that my understanding runs deeply and this fic in no way negates my feelings toward human suffering. Thanks for understanding._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story.**

******With any trauma there is a lot of backsliding. Some days are better then others. I wanted to get that across and show the pain and emotions that haunt a person. Every person reacts and heals differently so I'm a little nervous about this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Two weeks since the attack_

Pulling into the driveway, Steve looked up at the small white house he only visited a handful of times since he met Kono. The window shades were drawn and the house looked deserted. Maneuvering himself out of the truck, he stepped down, making sure not to place too much weight on his injured leg. Pulling out the one crutch the doctor still made him carry around; he made his way slowly up the three steps leading to the door.

Before he knocked, the door swung open. Chin stood in the darkness of the living room with a worried look on his face. "Hey Steve." He said moving aside so he could enter.

"What's going on?"

Sighing, Chin shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked over at Steve. "She isn't doing so well and I don't know what else to do."

"How can I help?"

"She's been in bed for the last few days. Just gets up to use the bathroom. Refusing to eat, talk, doesn't sleep. Just laying there in a haze." Chin said sadly.

Steve was surprised by this new information. Only a few days ago she came to visit him. Even thought he saw the agony in her eyes, she still seemed to be functioning. It wasn't like he expected her to bounce back within a few days but he also didn't expect the backslide Chin was describing. "Why didn't you call me earlier?" He asked slightly irritated with Chin and himself for not doing a better job checking on her.

"You're recovering too Steve. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Disturb me? Come on Chin, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. This is Kono we're talking about." He said anger seeping through his calm demeanor. He knew once they returned, her family was going to close ranks around her. He expected it. What he didn't expect was that Chin of all people, would have kept him out of the loop.

"I'm sorry man. She seemed fine at first. Adam and I thought we could handle it." He said rubbing his hands over his tired face. "I guess we were wrong."

A pang of guilt hit him when he saw the sadness in his friend's eyes. Chin was as worried for Kono as Steve was. He wanted to help her just as much if not more. Refusing to say something he would regret, Steve slowly shifted on his crutch and made his way towards the back of the house. Still reeling from this new development, he stopped in front of her bedroom door and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

When Chin called this morning in a panic regarding Kono, Steve felt like someone took at stab at his heart. Kono was a strong woman. A woman he admired. A woman he cared for, more then he should. The debilitating depression she fell into scared him. She was spiraling downward and he was willing to do anything possible to stop it. Hopefully one day she would heal enough to be her old self again, but he knew her road to recovery would be a long and hard one.

Twisting the knob, he pushed the door open slowly and made his way inside. Careful not to knock anything over with his crutch, he stepped over the threshold and let the door shut behind him.

Kono laid on her side facing the large bay window; her back turned towards him. She looked like a small child scrunched up in the fetal position as if protecting herself from the world. Noticing her frail body under the white sheet brought him to the verge of tears. Swallowing back his emotions, Steve slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, right behind her.

"Kono." He whispered, extending his hand and touching her shoulder tenderly.

She didn't make any indication that she heard him. Didn't move her body, didn't blink her eyes, and didn't acknowledge him in any way.

Scooting closer, his hip touching her back, Steve leaned across her body to look at her face. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" he asked softly, extending his hand to touch her face. Moving a few fallen hairs off her cheek, he tucked them behind her ear. "Kono please." he said, his voice breaking.

Watching her lying there, so shattered, twisted at his heartstrings. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her, kiss her, and make her feel better. Her utter stillness finally pushed his emotions to the edge and the tears he had been holding at bay, started to fall. "Kono…" he whispered unable to say more. Unsure of what to say that would get through to her.

As if sensing his pain he saw her eyes close and her lips start to quiver. Large crocodile size tears escaped from under her closed eyelids. Steve ran his thumb under her eye wiping away the tears, as she shifted and moved into his touch.

Opening her eyes she looked up at his face. His eyes were red and glassy. Noticing his pain she shifted slowly, sat up and faced him. She scooted forward, lifting her hand and touched the tear stains on his face. "Don't cry for me." She said softly, her voice raspy.

"How can I not." He said quietly leaning his forehead to hers and closing his eyes.

When he felt her hands on the back of his neck he knew what she needed from him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Sitting on the bed, side-to-side made their embrace a little awkward. He wanted to pull her into his lap like a child and soothe her pain away, but he knew that too much too fast could backfire and any progress they just made would be wiped away.

When he felt her tears in the crook of his neck, he tightened his hold around her thin body. It was obvious she lost weight in the two weeks since their rescue. It was at that moment he decided that he would do everything possible to help Kono, even if that meant hovering over her at every meal.

It took a long time for her tears to subside. The gut wrenching sobs eventually turned into quiet sniffles. When he felt her body relax against him, he pulled back slightly and looked down into her face. "Why didn't you call?"

Shrugging slightly she sat up straight and looked into his eyes. "I was embarrassed, I guess."

"Embarrassed? There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, giving her a crooked smile. "You can call me any time, day or night, Kono."

Dropping her head she looked down into her lap, wringing her hands together. "I can't stop thinking that I could have done something. Maybe if I had fought harder or…"

"Kono. Look at me." He said interrupting her. When she didn't lift her head, Steve reached over and placed his palm over her wringing hands, stopping their movement. With the other hand he lifted her chin. "There is nothing you could have done. If you fought more they could have killed you, and I'm sorry but I rather have you here like this, then not at all." He said hoping that she understood what he was trying to say to her. Hoping she understood that she was too important to loose.

Looking at him for a long time she saw the concern and worry written on his face. She saw how much he cared. He wanted her to feel better just like everyone else, but the difference was the deep understanding in his eyes. "How do I do this?" she said finally hoping he would provide some kind of insight on how to move forward in life.

"You do what ever you have to. You cry if you have to, you scream if you have to, you laugh if you have to." He said placing his palm against her face, dragging his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone. "I know you don't like asking for help, we're alike in that way, but its okay to do so Kono. We're all here for you. I'm here for you."

"Everyone thinks if I talk about it, I'll feel better." She said closing her eyes in pain. "But Steve, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Then you don't. You tell as much as you feel comfortable and keep the rest between you and you therapist." He said, as if realizing it wasn't just the trauma of the incident she was afraid of confronting but also the pity she was going to get from her friends and family when they learn exactly what happened.

"But…"

"I'll talk to them Kono. No one will be asking you about it anymore." He said.

It was fairly obvious what she needed from all of them, and that was to let her heal on her own. To discuss the rape if and when she was ready and not get forced into talking about it based on someone else's idea of therapy. It seemed that Steve was the only one who understood that thus far.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now, how about we get you some fresh air and some food." He said after a few moments.

Nodding slowly, she shifted and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Steve's cheek. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled shyly. "That was for being you." She said before she stood and made her way out the door and towards the bathroom.

When he heard the shower turn on, Steve got up off the bed and slowly made his way down the hall and into the living room. Chin sat on the sofa, nursing a beer, worry evident on his face.

Looking up when he heard Steve shuffling toward him, Chin placed his beer on the coffee table before standing to help Steve maneuver himself into a seat. "How…how did it go?"

"She's in the shower." He said, getting comfortable, leaning his crutch against the side table.

"Wow. I couldn't even get her to look at me." Chin said sadly. Steve observed the various emotions encompassing Chin's face. He knew Chin loved his cousin and wanted to be the one to help her, just like she helped him after his wife Malia was killed. It was hard for Chin to not be the one she depended on. Steve understood his need to help, but he also understood that this was about Kono getting better, not the person who had a hand in getting her through it.

"Chin, listen to me. Sometimes its not the ones closest to you that can help." He said trying to make his friend recognize Kono's needs. "Sometimes it's the people you least expect that can get through to you."

"Yeah, I just wish that there was something I can do for her."

"All you have to do is be there when she needs you. Don't push or hover. Just let her come to you." He said leaning forward towards Chin. "And Chin, don't ask her to talk about the rape. She doesn't want to."

"But all the articles say…"

"Who cares what they say." He said cutting him off, a slight irritation in his voice. "She doesn't want to talk about it, with you or Adam or the rest of the family or me."

"Did she say that?" Chin questioned.

"Yes she did. It's making her feel worse and its obviously making her retreat further into herself." Said Steve reaching over and grabbing Chin's beer. "You mind?" he asked. When Chin indicated it was okay for him to have it, Steve took a large swig of beer, letting the cold contents travel down to his empty stomach. The burn of alcohol felt good. Exhaling he leaned back against the sofa and patted Chin's shoulder in support. "It'll get better. She just needs time."

"I hope so man." He said turning his head to look at Steve. "Thanks for coming over, I know your leg still hurts."

"No worries. I'd be here even if both my legs were fucked up." He said smiling at his friend. "I convinced her to eat. Got any food?"

"Oh yeah, plenty." He said jumping up from his seat and making his way towards the kitchen. "You want some too?"

"Sure" He said elevating his leg on the coffee table, trying to stop the throbbing pain in his knee. Watching Chin in the kitchen making food for the three of them Steve realized how important these people were in his life. How much he cared about his team. Danny, Chin and Kono weren't just his colleagues they were his friends, his family. He loved them all and would do anything he could for them.

* * *

**Curious to know what you think. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**There is a posted warning that rape is a plotline in the story. Rape can happen to anyone, anywhere, anytime...If you are offended by the subject please don't read the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Seven weeks since the attack_

Walking into her house after a long day Kono placed her gun and badge on the coffee table and dropped down into the sofa, exhausted. The team had been working around the clock the last few days trying to apprehend an escaped convict. Sighing deeply she smiled to herself appreciating the tiredness of her body. It was only after she started working again that she was able to sleep. Full days or running around not only exhausted her body but her mind too.

Walking into the 5.0 headquarters a month ago was frightening. She questioned if returning was a good idea. If she could be effective in her job after what she went through but in the end she realized that 5.0 was who she was. It was her life and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything take that away from her.

The knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She reached to the table in front of her and retrieved her gun before she stood and walked towards the front entrance. Just because she was feeling more like her old self this past month didn't mean she still wasn't jumpy. The courage she once had was coming back but it would be a while until she saw the old Kono emerge again.

Pulling the door slightly open she saw Adam standing there. Chuckling softly she lowered her weapon and pulled the door open all the way. "Hey." She said trying to get her heart to calm down.

"Hey." He said stepping into the house giving her a large smile. "You're home late tonight."

"Yeah, we were on the big island the whole day. I just got back." She said walking over to her sofa and plopping down. "I thought I was going to see you tomorrow." She said surprised by his late night visit.

"You were, but something came up and I have to go to Japan for a week or so to take care of some business." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Everything okay?"

"I hope so. Some of my fathers old associates have been coming around to speak with some of our employees and I have to try and find out what's going on." He said worry etched on his face.

"Do you think they're trying to pull the company back into illegal business?" she asked. Adam's father was a criminal who used his business to cover up illegal activities. After his death, Adam legalized the businesses and cut ties with all of his fathers associates.

"I hope not. It was hard enough legitimizing it the first time around. I don't know if I could go through that again." He said sighing. Leaning back on the sofa he looked over at her. "You look tired."

"I am. But if feels good, you know." She said smiling. "Makes me feel like my old self."

"I like your old self," he said smiling and shifting closer to her.

In the last few weeks Kono had been more receptive to Adams touches. She even let him kiss her a few times. The physicality of their relationship however was non-existent and probably would be for a long time. She knew he understood what she was going through but at times, she still saw the frustration in his eyes.

Her therapist told her it would be a while before she would feel comfortable enough with Adam or any other man. Determined to overcome her fears Kono let Adam touch her, hold her and kiss her, however every time he did, she wanted to jump out of her own skin and run.

When she felt his arm around her, his lips on her cheek, she closed her eyes and tried to keep her fears at bay, forcing herself not to flinch. Unable to hold it together Kono stood suddenly. "Want something to drink?" she asked making her way towards the kitchen.

"Kono."

"I have beer, or juice, or…"

"Kono." He said raising his voice interrupting her.

Turning slowly from her spot at the refrigerator she saw the sad look that crossed his face. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"What's going on? I mean last week you seemed fine with me coming close to you and now?"

Shaking her head she looked down to the floor unable to meet his eyes. She knew that in order to explain herself, she was going to have to admit to him that she wasn't fine, last week or any other. Feeling close to tears she closed her eyes unable to keep her emotions under control.

"Look at me Kono." He said softly.

Raising her head slowly she met his eyes with trepidation. Adam has known her for over two years. She could hide many things from him but lying was not one of them. Her stomach fell the moment she saw realization hit him. His eyes darkened and the sad look on his face turned to anger.

"So, you've been lying to me. Telling me that you're fine but you weren't."

"No. That's not how it was." She said quietly.

"Then how was it?" He asked with accusation. "Were you just going to go on letting me believe that my touching you doesn't turn your stomach?"

"No. I was trying to get back what we had." She said desperately trying to explain her reasons for lying to him. She wanted to get back to normal with Adam. She loved him and didn't want to lose him. But she knew if too much time passed without any physical connection he would get frustrated and walk out. "It was stupid. I should have told you."

"Yeah it was stupid, Kono." He said shaking his head. "Now I feel like a bastard who didn't respect his girlfriend enough to let her heal after her rape." He said, anger radiating from every pore of his body.

"You know that's not true." She said walking over to him.

He stepped back and raised his hand, stopping her from coming closer. "Please don't. I don't want you forcing yourself to touch me with repulsion." He said crossly.

His words stopped her in her tracks. She knew he was angry but in all their time together she never heard him speak to her in that tone of voice. They fought in the past but no matter what she knew he loved her. Now looking at his eyes she couldn't be completely sure. "Adam, come on. That's not true."

"It is. I can see it in your eyes." He said his voice breaking. "In fact I can see it anytime a man approaches you. Except…" he stopped, shaking his head. "I'm so stupid. How did I not realize that?"

"Realize what? What are you talking about?" She asked confused by the turn the conversation took. He tuned around and paced the floor in front of her, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Adam stop! What are you talking about?"

"Steve. That's what I'm talking about." He said stopping his pacing to look over at her.

"What about Steve?"

Chuckling miserably he met her eyes and spoke softly. "He is the only one who you let near you. I didn't think about it until now, but its true. Isn't it?"

She looked down to her hands, trying to avoid answering him. He was right and she knew it. Steve was the only person who didn't make her feel like a shell of her former self. He was the only one who made her feel safe; whose touch didn't make her skin crawl. "Its because he was there." She said finally meeting his sad eyes.

"Is it just because he was there Kono? Or is there more to it then that?"

"Like what?" she asked getting angry at his accusations. "He is my friend. He saved my life. What more could there be?"

"Maybe its time for you to ask your self that question." He said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down to the floor.

"What does that even mean? What are you implying?" she said stomping angrily towards him. "Are you actually standing there right now trying to accuse me of having something going on with Steve?" She asked with a raised voice, poking him in the chest, trying to get him to look up at her.

"No," he said lifting his eyes to hers. "I'm saying that maybe you should examine your feelings for Steve. "

"I don't…"

"I've watched the two of you since you got back Kono. Maybe you're not ready to admit it but your feelings for him run much deeper then just a simple friendship." He said sadly. "He is the one you call when you are feeling down. He is the one knocking on this door when no one else can get you out of bed. He is the one you've come to depend on most." He said raising his hand to her face and touching her cheek softly with the tips of his fingers. "I love you Kono but I'm not going to play second fiddle."

For the first time his touch didn't make her flinch. Maybe it was the high emotions running through her or maybe there was truth to what Adam was saying. She had come to depend on Steve since they got home and vice versa. She saw their friendship evolving with each passing day. They saw each other often; they spoke constantly and at work she spent more days working with him then anyone else on the team.

"He makes me feel safe." She said finally.

"I know he does Kono." He said dropping his hand away from her face. "But you have to ask yourself if that's only because you went through something traumatic together or if it goes deeper then that." He said, his eyes glazing over with tears. "I'm gonna go. We can talk when I get back." He said clearing his throat. Walking to the door he turned one last time before exiting.

She should have stopped him from leaving but something had her rooted in place. Her feelings for Steve were complex. Since their capture she got to know a whole different side of him. A side he rarely let anyone see. She knew that it wasn't unusual for a person to get attached to someone who they shared a harrowing experience with. She also knew that before the rape and his near death, things already started to shift between the two of them. Now she wondered if Adam was right. If her feelings for Steve were real or just a masked version of hero worship she developed for him.

* * *

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Chin asked from the seat beside her. They were on a stake out in font of an office building hoping to get a glimpse of their suspect.

"Nothing's going on." She said unsure if this was the right time or place to be having this conversation.

"Come on cuz. I know you. What's on your mind?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Chin used to be the one that she would always go to in the past. Lately however her go to person was Steve, leaving him out. Feeling guilty for keeping Chin at arms length she sighed. "Adam and I had a fight last night."

"Bad?"

"Bad enough." She said looking over at him. "He accused me of having feelings for Steve." She said finally, not knowing the kind of reaction she was going to get from her cousin. Chin was very protective of her and she loved him for it, but sometimes that protective nature felt stifling. Wanting to share things with him, she was always careful how she approached the subject of her and other men. In her lifetime Chin had never approved of any man she had been interested in. Always finding something wrong with all of them.

His quiet demeanor alarmed her. Shifting slowly to face him, she extended her hand and touched his shoulder turning him toward her. "What is it?" she asked, when he didn't react. "Chin?"

"Maybe he's right." Chin said finally.

"What?" she asked surprised by his statement. "What is wrong with you people? Steve and I are just friends."

Finally looking over at her he gave her a sad smile. "Yes, you and him are friends but Kono, since you got back things have been different. From both sides." He said softly.

"How…what…what do you mean?" she asked hesitantly tripping over her words. Chin was her family and she trusted him. His assessment of the situation carried more weight then Adams. There was no jealous intentions coming from Chin and she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You've always had this admiration for Steve. You looked up to him like a mentor, a colleague and a friend. He always treated you like a little sister, teaching you and watching out for you." He said sighing uncomfortably unsure of how to continue.

"Yeah." She said encouraging him to continue. Everything he said was correct. She respected Steve; loved working with him.

"Now thought, your connection with him is different. Deeper. Maybe its just because you both went through something rough together but maybe its because under all that admiration and mentoring, there was always some sort of connection. And it took this happening to bring it out." He finished quietly.

She sat quietly thinking about her cousin's words. Her feelings for Steve did differ from before. He had saved her many times in the past, from getting shot to being hurt but now it wasn't just respect she felt for him as a colleague and a friend. Now her feelings for him were ones of deep adoration and affection. Maybe even love.

"I can't explain what I feel. I don't even know what I feel but I know that without him I wouldn't have been able to survive, when we were held prisoner and afterwards." She said honestly, looking over at Chin. "He makes me feel like my old self. When he looks at me I don't feel any judgment or any expectations how to act or feel." She said shaking her head. "I don't know if that makes any sense."

"It does. He makes you feel safe and loved for who you are as a person and not what happened to you." Chin said realizing the deep connection his cousin had with Steve. "You do the same for him too." He added.

"Yeah right. Who's there for whom?"

Chucking softly Chin looked over at Kono, an incredulous look appearing on his face. "Looks to me like you're there for each other. Weren't you the one that dropped everything last week and went to his house after you found out how upset he was when he found out about his mothers new set of lies?" He asked giving her a pointed look.

"He needed a friend." She said nonchalantly.

"Steve McGarrett doesn't share those things with his friends Kono. The information we as his friends get about his personal life is minimal. Yet I'm sure he told you every last detail of what happened."

"Yeah." She said her mind wandering. When she arrived at his house, he was so upset with his mother, she was almost afraid he was going to start throwing things around. He was tense and angry, pacing around, refusing to burden her with his problems. When she finally got through to him he spilled everything. Telling her of what he learned and how much her lies hurt him as her son. He showed her his vulnerability. It warmed her heart that he was able to open up to her, to trust her enough and show her his pain. Sitting on his sofa, they talked for hours. He spoke of his childhood, his sister and the death of his father. It was then Kono finally saw Steve for the beautiful, caring person he was.

"Lets move." Chin said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Snapping her head up she spotted their suspect exiting the building. They jumped out of the car, cocked their guns and ran across the street to confront him. The conversation they were having, forgotten.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up soon. Thanks to all for the nice reviews. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter. It's kind of like the moment of truth. Let me know how finally facing their feelings for one another actually came together in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Eleven weeks since the attack_

"Are you insane?" Danny shouted as he sat down in the car, slamming the door behind him. "Do you wanna die?"

"What are you talking about? I had it under control." Steve said turning on the ignition and pulling out into the street. What he just did wasn't the smartest thing but when he saw Kono standing in the doorway of the warehouse preparing to enter he couldn't help but run in ahead of her.

"Jumping in front of bullets is having it under control? How is that Steve? Please explain that to me." Danny said, his face getting angrier by the minute.

"I knew I was faster then she was so…"

"So you decided that you were gonna put yourself in harms way so she stayed safe?" Danny cut him off, not giving him an opportunity to explain.

Steve knew that his friend had a point but he wished that Danny would just mind his own business and drop it. "What's wrong with that?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. Turning into the parking lot of the 5.0 headquarters. He got ready to exit the car before he felt Danny's hand stop him.

"Steve, she wasn't just going to walk in there. Give her some credit. She's a good cop, she's safe and she was not gonna take a crazy risk like that." He said giving him a disbelieving look.

"You don't understand." He said sighing growing tired of this conversation. He could tell that his actions today were going to bite him in the ass but he just didn't seem to care. All he needed was for Kono to stay safe.

"I don't understand? I understand one thing Steve. Your willingness to put yourself in danger for Kono is going to get you hurt. It's gonna hurt her and the team too." Danny said raising his hands in frustration.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. That's crap." He said rolling his eyes at Danny.

Danny chuckled sardonically hitting his hand against his forehead. "No its not crap. I've been watching you lately, Steve. You are so gun-ho about not having Kono in danger that you are literally taking the bullets for her." He said, his anger deflating, being replaced by worry. "Why is that?"

"I will not have her hurt on my watch ever again Danny. You got that?" Steve said angrily looking over at his friend. He did not appreciate Danny implying that Steve was supposed to take care of himself and let her get hurt.

"We're cops. Danger is part of our job. You can't stand in front of her everyday and shield her from her job." Danny said his voice rising again.

"I'm not." Steve said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are. Did you even stop to consider how what you did today makes her feel?" Danny asked looking at his friend with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so dense." He said laughing quietly to himself. "I mean you can't stop preaching that we have to treat her like we always did but then you go and do what you did, making her feel like some sort of rookie."

His comment made Steve take notice. He snapped his head up and looked over at Danny. "She didn't feel like that."

"Oh no. Did you bother to look at her face? Did you bother to see how upset she was afterwards? No you didn't because you were too busy being the hero." Danny said shaking his head at his friend.

Steve tried to think back to what happened not twenty minutes ago. When he stepped into the warehouse ahead of her, all he felt was getting blown backwards into the metal door. When he was finally able to catch his breath he looked down at his vest and saw two bullets lodged in the fabric. Chin ran over and helped him take cover. When HPD finally rushed the warehouse and apprehended their suspects he stumbled outside not noticing much except the constricting pain in his chest. Kono stood on she side of the large metal door with her arms crossed. She gave him a strange look he didn't understand, before turning and making her toward Danny.

"You have to stop this Steve. Nothing good can come out of it." Danny said bringing him back to reality.

"Stop what?"

"I know you have feelings for her. I can see it in your face. I can see it when you talk to her, talk about her and look at her. You're in love with her."

"I'm not…"

"Please, lie to someone else." Danny said cutting his friend off.

Steve sighed and leaned against the headrest, trying to think back on the length of time he has known about his feelings for Kono. True that after they were captured they had become closer but even before that, Steve's feelings for her were deeper then that of a friend. Looking over at Danny he realized that the only way to make him understand was to tell him how deep it cut him when Kono was raped. How deep it hurt him to see the bruises on her skin, to hear her crying in her sleep.

"I heard her screaming in pain when…when… and there was nothing I could do about it. I banged against the door with every ounce of strength I had and the screaming only continued." He said quietly. "I knew what they were doing. I begged them to stop. I pleaded with them, offered them my life and…God, I dream about it Danny. Every night her screams are a part of my dream." He said his face contorting with agony.

"Oh buddy."

"We were together for two weeks straight, all day and all night. We talked about things neither one of us ever talked about before." He said giving Danny a sad smile. "When you think you'll die there are things you share, that no one else can understand." He said rubbing his hands over his face. "Even without her being raped and me being almost killed things would have changed." He said sighing deeply. His feelings for Kono went beyond friendship. They were deep and strong. He knew that from the moment they were rescued, when he saw her in the clearing standing by herself, refusing any help from anyone.

"I know its wrong. I'm her boss but I can't turn off how I feel." Steve said looking through the windshield into the distance. "I can't rewind time and think of her as just a friend. Its too late for that." He said admitting for the first time out loud that he was in love with Kono Kalakaua.

"I didn't realize."

"I know," he said sighing. "I can promise you one thing thought. I will never follow through on my feelings unless she wants me to." He said looking over at his friend. He understood that Danny was worried for him and for Kono. He knew that if anything ever happened between the two of them, it could potentially put the team in jeopardy. What Danny didn't understand is that whether something happened or not, his willingness to protect her wouldn't change. "And I'll try to never do what I did today."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear." Danny said giving Steve a soft pat on the shoulder.

Exiting the car Steve stopped Danny before they made their way into the building. "Did she really look upset?"

"Oh yeah. You need to talk to her or you'll have one angry cop on your hands." Said Danny before entering the building.

"Crap."

* * *

"How much do you hate me right now?" He asked as she opened the door for him that evening. The tension was high at the office that afternoon. Everyone tippy-toed around Steve, too afraid he was going to explode. He tried to get her attention several times but she ignored him choosing to concentrate on her work.

"You don't even wanna know." She said exasperated with him. What he did that day felt like a slap in the face. He made her feel like she was some helpless female who needed a big tough guy to come and save the day.

"Kono…" he started before she cut him off.

"How could you do that? How could you just walk over like that, practically push me out of the way and go in, only to get your ass almost blown off." She said her voice rising with every word she said. "I mean who are you? Where is the guy I've know for the last five years? The guy who trusted me to do my job from the first moment he made me a part of his team."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said quietly realizing how his actions made her feel.

"But you did Steve. You made me look like a rookie in the eyes of my teammates and the rest of the HPD cops standing there with us." She said her anger replaced by a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I really am. If I could take it back I would." He said feeling like a jackass.

"Why? Why did you do that?" she asked not understanding his reasons for jumping in front of her in that warehouse. When he didn't answer she walked closer to him. "Tell me. Is it because you think I can't do the job any more since…"

"No. Don't ever think that."

"Then why?" She said raising her hands in frustration.

"Because I was scared," he said finally.

"Scared of what? That I was gonna fuck up?" She said looking at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"No. That you were gonna get hurt again and I honestly don't think that I can handle that." He said finally admitting to her why he did what he did.

She looked up into his face for a long time before she said anything. "Steve we've been over this. What happened to me wasn't your fault." She said quietly placing her hand on his forearm. "There was nothing you could have done."

Sighing he pulled his arm away from her and walked over to the sofa. "I hear you crying out for me every night when I go to sleep Kono." He said looking up at her from his seat. "I hear the pain and the fear in your voice calling out for help." He said shaking his head as if trying to make the memories disappear.

"Steve…"

"I can't have you hurt again. Okay. Because I can't…I can't…" He said looking at her stopping mid sentence.

"Can't what?"

"I can't lose you Kono. I can't." He said finally admitting to her his greatest fear.

His words brought tears to her eyes. She put her hand on her chest, trying to take a calming breath, before she slowly walked over to him. Standing in front of him she placed one hand on his shoulder and with the other she lifted his chin so he could look at her. "You're not going to."

"You don't understand Kono."

"I think I do." She said giving him watery smile. It was at that moment, she realized that his feelings for her ran just as deep as her feelings for him. Stepping in between his legs she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him towards her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he placed his head on her chest. Dropping her head down she placed her cheek on the top of his head and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. This was the first time his touch made her feel more then just safe. It felt intimate and special. It made her feel loved and cared for.

After a long period of time Kono pulled back slowly and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. They didn't speak. Sitting inches from one another they held hands and conveyed their feelings for one another with looks.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"What happened between you and Adam? Chin told me it was over…but?"

Sighing she looked down into their entwined hands. "You remember how I reacted to you the night after…" she said unable to utter the word rape to him.

"Yes I remember." He said realizing how hard it still was for her to talk about what happened.

"I reacted like that to him every time he came close to me. I finally had to admit it when he confronted me."

"How come?" he asked confused why Adam would ever make her feel like that? She loved him and trusted him.

"I can't explain it. Maybe it was because I had slowly started falling out of love with him or maybe it was because my feelings for you started to change." She said looking up and meeting his eyes. "It obviously had to do with what happened but I couldn't understand why he made me feel so uncomfortable."

"Isn't that natural Kono? I mean doesn't that happen to everyone who…you know."

"I thought that at first too but then I started noticing how I had no reaction to Danny or Chin when they put their hand on my shoulder or touched my hand. I wasn't scared. Their touch didn't make me feel uncomfortable, but his did." She said shaking her head. "I realized that maybe he was right when he said that I was…" she said swallowing back her words as she realized what she was saying to him.

"You were what?" He asked. Suddenly she looked nervous, breaking eye contact she looked down to the floor avoiding giving him an answer. "You were what Kono?" He asked again.

"I was…falling in love with you." She said after a few moments. Admitting her love was difficult. Even thought she now knew that he had feelings for her, she wasn't exactly sure how deep they went. Was her admission going to push him away or bring him closer to her?

"Kono." He said bringing their entwined hands up to his lips and placing a kiss to the back of her wrist. "I'm not just falling, I'm already there." He said finally, giving her a soft smile.

Unable to keep her excitement down, Kono reached over and placed her free hand over his cheek. Leaning forward slowly she saw him hesitate momentarily before placing his lips over hers. An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction and love welled up within her. Unable to reel in her emotions she pulled back suddenly, afraid of losing control.

Steve froze momentarily startled by her rapid retreat, until he saw the confusion in her eyes. "Its okay." He whispered understanding her sudden fear.

"I'm sorry." She said her eyes welling up with tears. "I want to Steve. I do."

Sometimes she was amazed how much a person changed after something horrifying happened. She used to live by her emotions. Now she hid from them. This was the first time she felt happy and it scared her. She couldn't explain to him that losing control in any way, terrified her. It brought up a sense of panic that made her want to run.

"Kono look at me." He said inclining his head so she could meet his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. When you're ready, you're ready. I'm not going to push you or demand anything of you. Understand?" He said letting her know that there was no pressure he was going to put on her. The simple fact of knowing that Kono felt the same for him as he did for her was enough for him.

Steve reached over and wiped the few tears off her cheeks. "Its too soon. I know that." He said. "How about we just spend time together, do fun stuff like surf and eat bad food?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers. "If and when you want anything more, you let me know."

"Are…are you sure? Because I don't want you to think I'm playing with you when things like this happen." She said unsure if he meant what he was saying. Adam had said the same thing and then with each passing day she saw the frustration in his eyes. It scared her that Steve would react in the same way.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"I do."

"Then trust me when I say that having you in my life is what's important to me. It's not about kissing you or being intimate in any way." He said looking into her eyes.

"Okay." She said softly squeezing his hand. Kono was thankful for his understanding but there was still a part of her, afraid of a relationship lasting without intimacy. She only hoped that one day she would be ready for what she could have with Steve.

* * *

**That was that…but more coming up soon. Their story isn't over yet. Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**This is just a little progression in their relationship. I hope you like it and please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Seventeen weeks since the attack_

Grace and Kono ran barefoot around the green grass as Joni followed them trying to catch them; her little unstable legs tripping every once in a while. Mary laughed at her daughter from her seat next to Danny.

Steve took a swig of his beer and chuckled to himself when he saw Joni finally catch Kono who dropped down into the grass and rolled around while Grace and Joni tried to tickle her.

"She looks happy." Chin said looking at the scene before him.

Looking over at his friend, Steve smiled. "She does."

It was late in the day, the sun had almost set and the hot humid day was almost at its end. Last night he decided that it would be nice to have everyone get together for a barbeque. Even though it was short notice everyone seemed excited to spend some time together. Aside from Danny, Grace and Chin, his sister came over with Joni. They grilled; they ate, talked and laughed. Now as the day was coming to an end they sat around the table in the back yard just enjoying each other's company.

"Its weird but I can't remember the last time I've seen her in shorts." Danny said bringing Steve back to reality.

"She hasn't felt comfortable wearing them." Steve said looking at Kono sitting in the grass in her jean shorts, Joni trying to climb up her back. By now everyone in the group knew about his relationship with Kono. At first they voiced their concerns, to the both of them, but eventually they accepted it and even offered support to the couple. "She still has things that she is working through but she's getting there slowly." He said smiling softly watching Kono who was now holding Joni in her arms and making funny faces at the little girl.

"How is she with work? I mean is she coping okay with the danger and all that?" Mary asked turning to the group.

"Oh, she copes alight." Danny said chuckling. "Especially when she is kicking some guy's ass."

"Did you see her last week when she drop kicked that loser Bonner? He thought he was going to be able to take her on, but he soon learned his lesson." Chin said laughing.

Steve smiled to himself as his friends praised Kono. Everything they said was true. She was amazing at her job. One would have never known that she ever went though anything as harrowing as being raped. She put in a hundred percent every day and he couldn't be more proud of her.

The fears everyone had about their ability to work together after starting a relationship were unfounded. In fact, after they finally admitted to each other their feelings, their working relationship became more professional then ever before. Maybe they were both overcompensating a little, trying to keep the guys from feeling uncomfortable around them, but they discovered that it worked for them and continued on.

"What are we talking about?" Kono said walking over to the group and plopping down in the seat next to Steve, with Joni in her arms.

"You cuz." Chin said raising his beer as if toasting her. "I was telling Mary how you kicked Bonner's ass."

"Like that was hard. He was high as a kite." She laughed tickling Joni who giggled loudly.

"High or not, he had about a hundred pounds on you and he was so confident that you weren't going to be able to take him down." Chin said giving her a large smile.

"I especially liked when you stepped on his neck, keeping him on the ground." Danny said chuckling. "I almost died laughing."

"You stepped on some guy's neck?" Grace asked leaning up against Danny's chair.

"Not stepped exactly. I was just holding him down so he wouldn't run away." Kono said trying to soften the reality of the situation. Rolling her eyes at Danny she smirked. "Thanks, now your daughter will think I'm a maniac."

"No way." Grace said. "I think its cool. Can you teach me?"

Danny's face suddenly became serious. "No way monkey. Only grownups can do that."

"I'm almost twelve."

"You can ask Kono to teach you when you're eighteen." He said giving Kono a pointed look.

"What are you looking at me for? You're the one that brought it up." She said laughing. Sometimes working with Danny was a riot. He often opened up his mouth before thinking, and then found himself backpedaling trying to take back what he said. "I rather teach you to surf larger waves Grace." Kono said finally trying to change the subject.

"Cool. Can we go one day soon?"

"Sure. I'm free next weekend if you're up for it?" She said, looking down at Joni who leaned into her, suddenly looking exhausted.

Mary must have noticed her daughter's tired expression. She stood up and walked around to Kono's side. "Let me take her off your hands." She said lifting her up as Joni wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck. "I think we're going to get going actually." She said leaning over to kiss her brother's cheek.

After Mary and Joni left, the rest of them started the clean up. Kono offered Grace some of the left over food, knowing Danny's culinary skills left much to be desired. She put the rest in the refrigerator figuring it will save Steve from cooking tomorrow.

As the rest of the guests departed Kono made her way out onto the porch where she found Steve sitting in the dark. "Hey. Are you okay?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure? You seem kinda quiet." She said looking at him in the night's twilight.

"I was just thinking how much things have changed in the last few months." He said looking over at her.

"Is that good?" She asked a tiny fear hovering in her chest. Things with Steve have been wonderful. They have been spending a lot of time together in the last few weeks but one thing was still missing from their relationship. Intimacy. Every time she saw him deep in thought, she feared that he would tell her he couldn't wait for her any longer. Their first kiss wasn't their last. They've kissed many times since then but their relationship hadn't really moved anywhere passed the first base.

"Definitely good." He said pulling her from her spiraling thoughts. Looking at her worried expression Steve knew what she was thinking. It happened often. He hated that she was scared he would break it off with her because their relationship lacked sex. "Kono," he said leaning forward towards her. "What we have is enough for me." He said trying to reassure her.

"How can that be?"

"It just is. I don't want you to move faster then you're comfortable because of some sort of obligation. I want you to do and say what you want, when you want it." He said taking her hand into his.

"Okay" she said swallowing back the lump in her throat. "Then…what I want is I to stay here with you tonight."

"Kono…"

"Just to sleep. In your bed, with you." She said when he started to protest. She knew that Steve didn't want to push her and he didn't want her to push herself. But this was something she had wanted for a while; she just didn't have the courage to tell him until now.

"Just to sleep." He repeated her words back to her. "I'd love that." He added with a smile.

* * *

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time Kono pulled on one of Steve's tee shirts and finally left the bathroom. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and walked shyly into his room. Tugging at the bottom of the shirt she tried to cover up her exposed legs. It was funny feeling so nervous, considering the first time she met Steve she was in a string bikini. Her cousin Chin introduced her to Steve and Danny on a beach. Standing in front of them half naked, she didn't seem fazed, yet now, she felt like a nervous teenager who was going to let her boyfriend see her underwear for the first time.

Noticing her discomfort Steve sat up and extended his hand to her. "You want me to turn off the light?" he asked trying to put her at ease.

"Yeah." She said softly walking over to him and taking his hand.

When he reached over and turned off the lamp she finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Climbing into the bed next to him she felt him shift over to give her more room and not crowd her. "Steve." She whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah."

"Can I come closer?" she asked suddenly feeling more confident then she did a few moments ago.

"You don't even have to ask me that." He said rubbing small circled in the palm of her hand.

Shifting closer to him, she gave into her yearning and let her body do what was natural, without overthinking the situation. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body flush against his and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked, pulling back slightly and looking down at her face, which was illuminated by the moon outside the window.

"I'm sure." She said before she felt his arms circle her body and hold her tight against him. She thought that laying down in a bed with a man would have brought on a massive amount of anxiety but in reality it made her feel safe. It made her feel protected and loved. "I like the feel of you against me."

Chuckling softly he looked into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I like the feel of you against me too."

"Can I ask you something?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Sure."

"Not now…but soon, will you try and…" she said stopping mid sentence embarrassed of what she was about to ask him.

"Will I try what?"

Closing her eyes she scrunched up her face in embarrassment before she continued. "I hate asking you to do something Steve. I hate asking for you to kiss me or hug me. I want you to do that and more, on your own, without my asking you to." She said hoping that he understood what she was asking of him. She wanted him to start initiating things with the two of them. He always gave her the lead so she would feel more comfortable, but now she knew her strength. She knew enough about herself to tell him to stop when she wasn't comfortable with it.

"I can do that." He said placing a soft kiss on her nose. "But you have to promise that if at any time what I do doesn't feel right, you tell me."

"Promise." She said leaning over and placing her mouth over his. The kiss intensified fast, their mouths opening letting the other person in. As their tongues explored one another she felt his hands move slowly over her back. His soft caresses had her moaning into his mouth. Pulling back after what seemed like eons she smiled at him. "I like that." She said feeling her face heat up from the look that passed between them.

Sleep didn't come for hours. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, talking and kissing. Sharing funny stories from childhood and crazy stories from their teenage years. They planed a surfing excursion to the north shore and a hike up the Diamond Head summit trail. Finally when sleep was close Kono smiled to herself, realizing how much progress she had actually made in the last few weeks, with Steve's help.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter. Next one coming up soon. Thanks so much to everyone who left a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**This chapter is kind of poignant in a relationship between Kono and Steve. Some things between them have to be addressed and here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Twenty-one weeks since the attack_

It was the case from a few days ago that had her rattled. She went undercover to try and infiltrate a sex trafficking ring. Steve begged her not to, probably knowing how it was going to affect her, but she was adamant. Now after wrapping up the case she felt like she took a step backwards in her recovery. She felt antsy and anxious. Her sleep patterns became irregular as dreams of the rape assaulted her. Unable to sleep any longer, she threw the covers off and went into the bathroom to put on her bathing suit.

Determined not to let this case break her down she walked down to the beach to join Steve in the water. It was Sunday morning and Steve was out for his early morning swim. He had been quiet for the last few days, leaving her alone to deal with her emotions, which only made her angrier. No matter how understanding and supportive he was, sometimes she wished that he would just say what was on his mind, even if he knew that it would upset her. She didn't want to be handled with kid gloves on days like these. She just wanted to be her old self.

"Hey." She said walking into the water and making her way towards him.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna sleep longer."

"Changed my mind." She said smiling at him. She was nervous staying with him last night. She hadn't told him about her dreams coming back and was afraid she was going to wake up in a panic. Thankfully that didn't happen.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she walked up to him, the water reaching her mid waist.

"I'm fine Steve. I told you that." She said smiling sweetly, pretending as if everything was as good as it had been just last week. "In fact I'm better then fine." She said dipping down, pulling on his hand so he could join her. They crouched down in the water, inches away from one another.

"You are, are you?" He said smiling back. He reached over and pushed her hair over her shoulder placing a sweet kiss on her neck.

"Have I told you I love you lately." She whispered craning her neck to the side so he had better access to it.

"You can tell me every minute of every day and I'd never get tired of hearing it." He said softly moving over to the other side of her neck, continuing his ministrations.

Their sexual relationship was progressing slowly. She wasn't anywhere near emotionally healed enough to let him make love to her but she was allowing more and more with each passing day.

Excited by his touch as he enfolded her in his arms, Kono scooted further into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me," she whispered moving her lips down to his. His kiss was hard, his tongue soft. She moaned into his mouth feeling the slow signs of arousal low in her belly.

He rubbed his hands over her back moving down towards her behind. She knew he would stop before he reached it. He always did. Frustrated as he stopped at the edge of her bikini bottoms, Kono decided to take charge of the situation herself. Scooting away slight she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Her action must have surprised him. He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing." He mumbled leaning in for another kiss.

She wanted more from him but he wasn't complying. Finally she removed her hands from around his neck and slowly moved them down his back. She slowly pushed the tips of her fingers into the waistband of his swim trunks. Before he could protest she moved further down until she reached his tight behind. She had wanted to do that for weeks now, never having the courage to follow through.

Steve moaned into her mouth moving his own hands down her back and over her biking bottoms. He squeezed softly his body involuntarily jerking forward.

She dragged her lips over his face placing soft and sensual kisses on his cheeks. Working her way to his neck, it was his turn to crane his neck and allow her access. When she heard his breathing increase she scooted herself forward and pushed her body against his. Moving her hips slowly over him she felt her excitement heighten, her release near.

Removing his hands from her buttocks he placed them on her hips and moved her away from him. "Kono, stop." He whispered.

"Why?" she asked, reaching for him again trying to pull him closer.

"Because we shouldn't be doing this here." He said breaking all contact with her and moving back in the water.

She looked over at him for a long time her anger rising. How dare he tell her when and what she should be doing. And how dare he leave her hanging like that. Wanting to strike him for being so noble, she stood up and turned to leave. "You're a jackass." She said making her way up the beach towards the house.

Watching her stomp up the beach and into the house Steve stood in the water for a moment longer. His shock at her reaction suddenly replaced by irritation. Following after her he saw the small puddles of water leading up the stairs towards his bedroom. When he entered he saw her shoving her clothes into her go bag getting ready to leave. "So you're just going to call me a jackass and then bolt?" he asked with annoyance.

"Yup. That's what I'm gonna do." She said pulling on a shirt over her wet bikini. "In fact, if you want Steve, I can call you that again." She said giving him a pointed look. "You're a jackass." Picking up her bag she made her way towards the door.

Before she could reach it Steve stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. His breathing was fast, his anger obvious. "So I'm a jackass because I refused to fuck you in broad daylight, on a beach, with the neighbors watching. Is that it?" he said giving her a hard look.

"Don't be vulgar." She said trying to move him out of the way.

Refusing to move he crossed his arms over his chest and took a soldiers stand. "I'm not being vulgar. That's what you wanted. Right?" he said his voice quiet and menacing.

If there was any hope for their relationship to survive, there could be no secrets. If she wasn't going to tell him what was bothering her, he had to somehow get it out into the open. He felt like a dick for picking a fight but he knew that it would be the only way for her to get her frustrations out. He had been watching her for the last few days progressively getting angrier with him and with herself. Knowing she would eventually break he decided to give her a push. "What's making you so upset Kono the fact that I'm being crude or the fact that I'm right?"

Shaking her head she turned around and threw her bag over to the bed. Angry tears burning in her eyes, she spun around and faced him once again. "Yes Steve. That's what I wanted." She shouted at him. "I wanted you to take me right there in the water. I wanted to stop this crap we've been dancing around for months and have sex already. I wanted to stop feeling like half of a person, in this half relationship, hoping that one day I'd wake up and feel whole again." She said her voice cracking with emotion. "I wanted to stop thinking about what I've gone through and just enjoy myself for once. I wanted to have you look at me like I wasn't some broken pathetic person, who had been ruined for life." She finished sitting down on the edge of the bed covering her face with her hands.

Steve stood in the doorway watching as she slowly broke down her walls and let him see how vulnerable she was. His heart ached for her. No matter how much progress she had made, there would always be additional layers of pain she had to face, as a result of her rape. He understood what she wanted of herself. She wanted to have a normal life. A life with no underlying issues she had to battle. All of that may come one day but for now all he could do is be by her side as she worked through them.

"Kono…" he said taking a step forward.

"Don't okay. Just don't." She said raising her hand to stop him from coming any closer. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay." He said turning slowly reaching for the door handle. "For the record I've never thought of you as broken or ruined. You are and will always be the woman I met on the beach five years ago. The woman I love and want to spend my life with. I only wish you could believe that." He said quietly walking out of the room, leaving her sitting on the bed, crying.

If it was possible he would take all her pain away, but unfortunately that was something he was unable to do for her. All he could do now is let her be and hope that she knew, deep down, that he loved her and would always be there for her.

* * *

She sat in her office taping away on the computer, trying hard to concentrate on the task ahead of her. Her mind had been wandering all day long. She looked over towards Steve's empty office and her heart contracted thinking of the fight they had yesterday morning.

She was still angry with him and with herself. They had never fought like that before. Never did they insult one another and threw accusations around, intentionally inflicting hurt.

After he left her the day before, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She slept away most of the day and into the night, only waking up to eat and use the bathroom. When she woke up in the morning she was both surprised and hurt that he wasn't asleep next to her. Walking into the living room she found him sleeping on the sofa. They didn't speak much after he awoke. They made coffee and took separate cars to work.

Not long after they arrived to the office, Danny and him went out on a call. They had been gone for hours, which only gave her more time to ponder and beat herself up over the fight they had.

Chin's knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come" she said waving him in. Expecting him to bring her a report she had been waiting for she was surprised when he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at her seriously.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"I see you sitting here all day, with a far away look on your face, which isn't you. So tell me. What's wrong?" He said leaning forward in his chair.

Exhaling she leaned back in her chair and looked over at her cousin. "I can't talk to you about this." She said admitting to him that there was something indeed wrong.

"You can talk to me about anything." He said trying to reassure her.

"I really can't Chin. You wouldn't wanna hear about it and I wouldn't wanna make you feel uncomfortable." She said, trying to get him to understand that what she needed to talk about, was something he would not want to hear about from his cousin.

"So its about sex?"

"Chin!" She said mortified.

"What? I'm not ninety. I haven't forgotten what sex is." He said giving her a small smile, trying to put her at ease. When she didn't say anything for a long time Chin continued. "Is he trying to pressure you?"

"No!" She said sitting straight up, not wanting to ever give Chin the idea that Steve was not considerate of what she was going through. "If anything, he is the one holding back." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe he's holding back cause he knows you're not ready." Chin said looking over at Kono.

"Maybe I am ready."

"Are you?" He said lifting his eyebrow in question.

Sighing she dropped her head into her hands wondering that herself. "I don't know." She said finally lifting her eyes to look at Chin. "Sometimes I feel like I am and sometimes I feel like I'll never be."

"Have you spoken to Steve about that?"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Last night I basically accused him of not wanting to be with me cause I was tainted." She said squeezing her eyes shut in agony. Confessing finally what bothered her most about their fight.

"You didn't?" He said, shock evident in his voice.

"I didn't say those words exactly but close enough." She said rubbing away the pressure she suddenly felt in her temples. "Since that sex trafficking case I felt myself get progressively more agitated and instead of talking to him about it, I decided to pick a fight." She said trying to explain her actions. "We both said things…that…" she said, swallowing back a lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

"He loves you. Talk to him. Tell him what's been bothering you." Chin said reaching across her desk and placing a hand over hers.

"I will…I just hope…"

"Everything will be fine Kono. You guys will get through this." He said, offering reassurance with a squeeze of his hand. "Just be honest with him."

Meeting his eyes, Kono nodded. She knew that this was probably the last thing he wanted to be talking to her about, with her being family and Steve his boss. "Thank you." She said softly, thankful for more then just the talk. His support had never waivered. He was always right by her side when she needed him.

* * *

It was after nine when she finally walked into his house, using the key he had given her a few weeks back. After her talk with Chin she called her therapist who cleared some time to see her. She needed to get her emotions straight before she had any further discussions with Steve. She hated the way she acted with him yesterday and wanted to prevent that from happening again.

Walking further into the house, she found him laid out on the sofa, his arm thrown over his face, blocking out the light from the lamp on the side table. She deposited her bag and jacket onto the loveseat and made her way towards him.

Steve had always been a light sleeper. He heard her enter the house. Exhausted from the hard day he had, he decided to stay still and not engage in another fight with Kono. He felt her take a seat on the edge of the sofa before he lifted up his arm to look up at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered extending her hand and touching his face. "I was a bitch and I'm truly sorry."

Her worried face and hesitant touch broke his resolve to stay still. Scooting up into a sitting position, Steve reached over and took her hand into his. "I know you are." He said looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

Launching herself at him Kono wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was angry at myself for still feeling like a victim and I took it out on you." She said her words muffled.

Reaching around her waist Steve pulled her up into his lap as you would a small child. Caressing the back of her head he placed a kiss on her temple before he spoke. "I was angry you were lying about how you felt and I wanted to rattle you into telling me." He said trying to explain his crude remarks to her.

Pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "Steve, I never wanna fight dirty like that again. I promise you, that from now on I'll be honest with you about what is going on in this dumb head of mine." She said, simulating a knocking motion against her skull.

"Good," he said chuckling softly. "And I promise that I'll stop making decisions for you, regarding our sex life." He said touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Leaning into him Kono placed her chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Your decision yesterday was right. Regardless if I felt ready or not, it was the wrong place and time." She said her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Placing a kiss on her shoulder, Steve moved her back so he could look at her. "I want you to understand something Kono. There is not a time, in any day that I don't want to make love to you. I just don't want you to regret it for moving too fast."

"Honesty, most of the time I want the same thing you want but there are other times when this overwhelming feeling comes over me and all I want to do is run." She said shaking her head. "And I don't want you to think it's because of anything you did or said. Its just anxiety."

"I understand that Kono. You don't have to hide that from me." He said looking into her eyes. "Just tell me to back off or hit me if you want." He said smiling.

"I won't do that but I will tell you next time I'm felling anxious." She said leaning her forehead to his and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "There is one more thing Steve." She said pulling back. "What I said about you looking at me like I'm ruined, I didn't…"

"I know you didn't." He said cutting her off. "You were angry."

"That's no excuse. You have never made me feel like you think any less of me because I got raped. And it wasn't fair putting my own thoughts about myself onto you." She said running her hand through his hair.

Wrapping his arms around her he leaned back onto the sofa and pulled her down with him. Tucking her to his side, under his arm, Steve finally felt the tension of that day leave his body. "I don't know if you noticed but you just used the word 'rape' when you talked about what happened." He said looking down at her.

Lifting her head she placed her chin on his chest and smiled up at him. "I did, didn't I? Maybe there's hope for me yet." She said, only half joking. She wasn't delusional enough to pretend she wasn't raped but saying that word out loud always felt so painful. That was the reason she avoided using it. Only with her therapist did she ever describe what she had gone through by using the word 'rape'. The fact that she didn't even realize she said it only proved that the word was slowly starting to lose its power over her. And that felt like a gift from the universe.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all for the great reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**Thank you all for the great reviews. One more chapter to go. Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Twenty-seven weeks since the attack_

"Hey boss." She said answering the phone with a smile.

"I'll give you boss." He said chuckling on the other end.

"When will you be home?" She asked walking off the elevator towards the 5.0 main room. It had been over a week since Steve and Chin went to Japan following a case. Their job took them away form the office often but she didn't expect that one-week would feel like a month.

"Tomorrow. We're done here and should be flying in tomorrow."

"I can't wait." She said quietly as she pushed the door open and spotted Danny leaning over the smart table.

"Me too." He said sounding just as excited as she was. They spoke a few more minutes regarding the case they just wrapped up, before hanging up.

Chuckling, when she heard Danny cursing under his breath she decided to put him out of his misery and offer her help.

"Can I give you a hand?" She said walking over to him, her phone still in hand.

"Did Steve call?" He asked pointing to her phone.

"Just got off the phone with him. They're flying in tomorrow." She said placing the phone on the edge of the table and looking down at the files he was trying to work with. "What are you working on?"

"Just trying to merge these three files but this crazy thing doesn't let me." He said sounding exasperated.

"Move over. Let me give it a shot." She said looking down at the files he was working with. "Its because they were created in different formats. Let me streamline them and then it'll work." Touching the various buttons on the smart screen she was done in no time at all.

"Wow. From now on I'll let you do all my tech work."

"Nice try brah." She said laughing. "Seeing you struggle with this smart table is how I get my kicks."

"Oh, that's just mean Kono. You know the more time you spend with him the worse you're getting. Soon I won't be able to tell you two apart." He said shaking his finger at her in jest.

"Was that a compliment?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"No it definitely was not a compliment." He said shaking his head.

As much as Danny loved to complain and criticize he was a great guy. She loved working with him. "Hey, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Only if it doesn't involve water in any way." He said stopping what he was doing and looking over at her.

"No. No water involved." She said leaning down on the table across from him. "I promise to buy dinner, if you and Gracie would help me move some of my things over to Steve's tonight."

"Really? I thought Steve said you needed more time."

"I thought I did but…I changed my mind." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Steve asked her to move in weeks ago but she had been putting it off afraid of taking that next step. This last week without him made her realize how much time they actually did spend together and how much she missed him when he wasn't around.

"Yeah sure. But dinner has to be something other then spam." He said, making a face of disgust.

Since the time Danny arrived on Hawaii he hasn't been able to fathom why spam was such a popular food among the islanders. Not that she particularly liked it herself; she just loved throwing it into Danny's face. "Damn, I was totally in the mood for that." She said laughing. "Okay no spam." She said finally making her way over towards her office. "Thanks Danny."

"Anytime babe." He said, leaning down, continuing his work.

* * *

With Danny's and Gracie's help Kono managed to move the rest of her things over to Steve's, the night before. She gave most of her furniture to a cousin that just got married, and kept only a few pieces she was fond of. Finding a place for them wasn't difficult considering Steve's house was minimally furnished.

Hanging up the last of her clothes in the closet she heard Steve's truck pull up on the side of the house. She made hew way down the stairs just as he entered the door. "Hi" she said rushing toward him planning to throw herself into his arms. She didn't notice his face right away until she came closer. "Oh my God, Steve." She said, stopping in her tracks and covering her mouth with her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm okay." He said slowly making his way towards her. His face was bruised, his movements sluggish as if in pain.

"Oh Steve." She said softly placing her hands carefully over his face and leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "You should have told me you were hurt."

Pulling her carefully toward him, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "I missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you too." She said kissing his temple. "You must be tired?"

"Exhausted" he said, looking at her with tired eyes. Neither Chin nor him, have gotten much rest the last few days. It didn't help that they got cornered by the Japanese mafia a few nights ago and got the crap beaten out of them. Now his body was not only tired but in pain. All he wanted was to lie down in his bed with Kono next to him.

"Come on." She said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "You sleep for a while. I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said entering his room. He dropped his go-bag on the floor and sat down on the bed. Pulling off his shoes and pants he scooted up the bed and fell down into it with a sigh. "Come here." He said patting the space next to him.

Walking to the other side of the bed, Kono crawled over and laid down next to him. Afraid of hurting him, she laid her arm carefully over his chest. A few minutes later, she noticed his breathing getting deeper as he fell asleep. She stayed with him a while longer before getting up and making her way downstairs to the kitchen. It was only seven o'clock in the evening. She wanted to make some food in case he was hungry when he woke up.

* * *

When she walked into the kitchen the next morning, she found him eating the casserole she had made for him last night. "Hungry huh?" she said joking when she realized he was eating it straight from the pan.

Looking up from the newspaper in his hand he smiled crookedly. "Best breakfast ever."

"I'm glad." She said kissing his cheek before reaching for the coffee pot across the way.

"So guess what I found?" he said pushing the casserole dish away from him and leaning back in his chair.

"What did you find?"

"I found my closet full of women's clothing." He said smiling. "And not only that, I noticed some new pieces of furniture around this house I know I didn't buy."

Looking over at his smug face she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Maybe someone thought you house needed some redecorating and broke in while you were away." She said taking a seat in his lap.

"Or maybe my beautiful girlfriend finally decided to move in with me." He said giving her a kiss.

"Maybe." She said mumbling against his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss, touching her tongue to his.

He sighed running his hand up her jean-covered thigh until he reached her buttocks. "I'd love to keep doing this," he said breaking the kiss. "But we need to get to work."

"Ugh…I know." She said lifting herself off of him.

"One more kiss." He said pulling her towards him one last time. Standing up he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor. Sighing he bit her lip softly before deepening the kiss.

She could feel his arousal against her lower abdomen. Not long ago the feel of him against her would have made her anxious and afraid. These days it made her feel sexy and wanted. They haven't had sex yet but she was sure that it wouldn't be long before they do. He kept his promise and stopped making decisions for her regarding their intimacy. He stopped pulling back, assuming she wasn't ready for his touches.

Lowering her back down to the floor he touched his forehead to hers and sighed. "I missed that." He said giving her a smile.

"So did I." She said. "Come on. Lets get going before Danny and Chin come looking for us." She said disentangling from his embrace making her way towards the front door.

* * *

**I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow for you all. Thanks again for all the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title****: From Darkness into Light**

**Summary****: **On assignment in Colombia, Kono and Steve are apprehended and held captive by members of a drug cartel. Will the trauma they experience bring them closer together or push them further apart?

**Rating****: Rated T **(Mentions of sex, torture and rape)

**Disclaimer****: **I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

**Authors Note****: **Even thought I have nothing against Catherine or Adam, I've always liked the dynamic between Kono and Steve. Since we don't get to see them work cases together very often I'd thought I write a story about it. Also I realize this is a procedural drama but my story is more or less about the pairing. **Be aware that there are mentions of torture and rape in this story. **

**Last chapter everyone (This chapter might be verging on M rating…but not really, just be warned). I really appreciate all the reviews on this story. I'm really glad you liked it so far. Let me know what you thought of the complete product. And thanks again for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Thirty-one weeks since the attack_

"Hey, I need to get out of here. Wanna grab lunch?" Kono asked Chin when she entered his office. It was only half passed eleven but she just couldn't sit in her office any longer.

He chuckled to himself looking through the glass towards the main room where Steve, Danny and Catherine stood over the smart table. "Sure." He mumbled grabbing his badge and gun off the desk.

Just as they were about to exit they heard Danny calling them from across the room. "Hey guys. Where are you going?"

Hoping to sneak out of the office she wanted to slap Danny for noticing their stealthy escape. She had been sitting in her office for the last two hours without anyone noticing she was even there. She watched them through the glass working, talking and joking around. Getting more and more agitated she decided that getting out for a while was the smartest thing she could do.

"Uhmm…"

"We're real hungry brah. We're gonna go grab some food." Chin said saving Kono from having to answer.

Waving their goodbyes, she noticed the curious look Steve gave her. By now she knew he could read her well enough and she was sure he could see through their fake explanation for having to leave the office. Breaking eye contact she followed Chin out the door and into the elevator.

They sat quietly in the car for a long time before Chin finally broke the silence. "She's not gonna be here forever, you know."

"I don't care that she's here." She said nonchalantly, pretending that Catherine's appearance a week ago didn't bother her.

"Oh come on." He said taking his eyes off the road to look over at her.

"Fine. I hate that she's here." She said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "How much longer is this case gonna take?"

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. Her coming here, won't change anything between you and Steve." He said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah right." She said under her breath, turning her head to look out the side window. She knew she was just feeling insecure and jealous. She trusted Steve but in the pit of her stomach she had this fear that he would realize, that it was Catherine he wanted and not her.

Pulling into a parking spot by Kamakona's shrimp truck they exited the car and made their way over to the window. Once they gathered their meals, they took seats at a near by table. Kono really wasn't hungry. She picked at her food while her mind raced with different scenarios of how she might lose Steve.

"You know I was never like this before." She said referring to her rape. "I was never afraid of losing someone."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with what happened to you Kono. Maybe its because you never loved anyone like you do Steve." He said looking into her eyes. "And honestly, you really have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right Chin because my mind has other ideas." She said sighing. "I mean they were together for four years. That's a long time. I can't compete with that." She said with worry etched in her face. She trusted Steve and she knew he loved her but the history between him and Catherine was what concerned her.

"You're not supposed to compete. The way he feels for you is different then the way he felt for her." Chin said giving her a small smile. "You probably didn't pay much attention to them when they were together but their relationship wasn't anywhere close to what you two have. He is so in love with you Kono."

"I know what we have is strong. I do. I just can't seem to reel in my emotions and my worries. What is wrong with me?" she asked hoping her cousin can answer why her jealousy was getting the best of her.

Laughing softly, Chin patted her hand from across the table. "We all sometimes feel like you do right now. It's not weird or wrong. Besides have you told Steve any of this?"

"No way. I don't want him thinking I'm some needy chick who needs his reassurance every time he talks to a woman. We're not in high school." She said, irritated with her own feelings.

"You don't have to be in high school to feel jealous. I wasn't in high school when I was jealous."

"When was that?" she asked with suspicion not actually believing her cousin.

"Melia worked with this good looking doctor, she went to med school with. It drove me crazy. I didn't want to tell her but she figured it out, when I showed up at her job every other day to take her to lunch." Chin said smiling widely. "She finally confronted me. After we talked, I kind of felt like an ass."

"So what you're trying to say, in your subtle way is that I should talk to Steve." She said rolling her eyes. Chin was like Budha sometimes. He would tell stories that related to your own problems, until you realized what it is you had to do. "I'll see how things go tonight." She said finally.

"What's tonight?"

"Tonight will probably be Steve confronting me. He gave me a strange look when we left the office. I'm pretty sure he figured it out." She said finally giving up on her food and placing the fork down.

"That's should be fun." He said chuckling softly. "Like I said before, I wouldn't worry."

"Thanks. So should we go back or…"

"I kinda feel like taking a long lunch." Chin said, winking at her. "I mean it's been a long week and we need some R & R."

"You're right we do." She said laughing. Chin always knew how to cheer her up. Even now when she was acting like an insecure teenager.

* * *

It was almost midnight when he exited Danny's car and made his way up the walk towards his front door. They finally wrapped up the case they'd been working on with Catherine. He couldn't say he wasn't glad about it. It was strange seeing her after all this time. They had broken up over a year ago and haven't seen each other since.

When she walked into the office last week asking for help on a case, no one was more surprised then he was. She looked the same as always. Worried momentarily on how he would feel, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt absolutely nothing. There was a time when she was an important part of his life. He did love her. But that love could not be compared with the love he feels for Kono.

Walking into the almost dark living room he smiled to himself when he saw Kono asleep on the sofa. He knew that Catherine's sudden appearance made her uncomfortable. She said nothing to him about it but he wasn't blind. He noticed the worried expression that would sometimes cross her face, when she didn't think he was looking.

Walking over to the sofa he placed a kiss on her forehead before he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Stirring awake she looked up at him and gave him as soft smile. "What time is it?"

"Its late." He said placing her on the bed. Removing his clothing, he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How much more work do you guys have to do?" she asked, yawning loudly. She moved over to him and placed her head on his chest.

"We're done." He said running his fingers through her soft hair. "So you don't have to worry any more."

Tensing momentarily she lifted her head and looked at him. Spotting his small crooked smile, she chuckled quietly. "You noticed that, huh?"

"I did, but there was really no need for you to." He said pulling her closer so he could give her a kiss. As the kiss deepened he rolled them over and leveled himself over her. "I love you. Only you." He said bending down and kissing her again.

"I love you and only you." She said when they finally broke the kiss.

* * *

They awoke late the next morning deciding to have a lazy Saturday together. After breakfast they went for a swim and now sat in the shallows of the water behind the house.

"You know if someone told me a year ago I'd be here with you I wouldn't have believed them." She said looking down at him from her sitting position, as he lay in the shallow water, his hands intertwined behind his head.

"Me either." He said smiling up at her. "I know it terrible to say but if it wasn't for what happened to us, I don't think that I would have had the guts to admit to myself how I felt for you. For that I'm thankful." He said reaching up and pulling her down to him.

"I know what you mean. I've often thought about that." She said propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. "Something really good came out of something really horrible."

"Yeah it did." He said tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

As the kiss intensified Kono scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moaning into his mouth she felt her excitement increasing. Placing kisses across his cheek she felt his hand start to move down the length of her body. "Steve, take me inside the house." She whispered softly into his ear.

Lifting her head she looked down into his questioning eyes and smiled, telling him with one look what it was she meant by that.

Steve didn't question her. The look in her eyes told him what she wanted. He stood up and took her hand into his as they walked into the house. When they entered the bedroom he let her initiate the first move.

Standing by the bed, still in their wet bathing suits, Kono placed her hands on his chest and stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled on the string of her bikini top. Pulling it off, she leaned into him, feeling his naked chest against her own. This wasn't the first time he had seen her breasts. In the last few weeks they made love their own way, with touches and kisses, this time however she knew that they would finally be joined in a way a man and a woman should.

When he reached down to remove his shorts Kono placed her hand over his. "Let me" she said pushing her hands into the waistband and moving them down his legs. His arousal was evident. It excited her to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Standing naked in front of her Steve sat down on the bed and pulled Kono between his legs. Instead of pushing her bikini bottoms down her legs he untied the strings on either side, letting the material fall to the ground. He saw a blush spread over her cheeks when he ran his eyes up and down her body. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he pulled her to him and placed open mouth kisses over her abdomen.

Lying next to each other in bed they touched and kissed trying to prolong this experience. He was so tender with her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable in any way. When they finally came together, Kono felt like she was flying. The beauty of their lovemaking was indescribable. Her love for him was so strong she couldn't keep it to herself. "I love you so much." She whispered as they moved together toward their release.

"I love you Kono." He said just as she went over the edge pulling him over with her.

Afterwards they lay naked on top of the covers unable to let go of one another. It was at that moment Kono realized that if it wasn't for the harrowing experience she went through she would never had found love with Steve. Something good did come out of something bad and for that she was grateful.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two years since the attack_

Seeing him pacing the living room floor when she walked into the house Kono chuckled to herself softly before she approached him.

"So?" he asked whirling around toward her.

"So?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Kono, what did the doctor say?" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the sofa to sit down next to him.

"Why should I tell you? You were too busy to come with me." She said turning her head away from him. She tried to hold up the pretense of being upset but she was too happy inside to keep it going for too long. When she heard him sigh beside her, obviously believing she was angry with him she turned towards him again and smiled widely. "Yes." She whispered softly.

His head snapping up he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah really." She said launching herself into his waiting arms. "We're going to have a baby."

They had just started trying for a baby and she refused to believe that her getting pregnant so quickly was possible. After taking the at home pregnancy test and still being skeptical Steve encouraged her to go see a doctor. The only appointment she could get on such short notice was at the same time Steve was do in court to testify on a case. He beat himself up enough for not being able to come with her and she didn't want to add to it. "I'm not mad you couldn't come Steve. I know you wanted to be there."

Wrapping his arms tighter around her he placed soft kisses in the crook of her neck. "I'm so happy." He mumbled, his voice breaking with emotion.

"I'm happy too." She said pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I do have one request though."

"Anything."

"Can you please try and control yourself this time around, not like when we got engaged, and spread the news to everyone before we had a chance to tell our families?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek. Rubbing her thumb back and forth she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I know you're excited. I'm exited too, but I really don't like explaining to my mother why the police department knows before she does."

Pulling her to him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "I promise that I'm not going to act like a twelve year old girl and tell everyone until we both decide." He said with a smile.

"Good. Now how about we go celebrate?" She said. With a lift of her eyebrow she stood and pulled him up with her.

"I love to celebrate with you." He said coming up behind her and lifting her into his arms, taking her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

**Fin**


End file.
